


In Your Dreams, Byron

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, M/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byron doesn't know whether he wants to be with Jeff, or just be him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Dreams, Byron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxxcub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxcub/gifts).



It took me a while to work out whether I wanted to be with Jeff, or just to be him. I mean, the guy's a buff surf god tanned by the California sun. Infinitely cooler than anything I could hope to attain. Who wouldn't want to be him?

Although, if you took it to its logical conclusion, that idea made some of my dreams a bit... weird. No, in those dreams I was definitely Byron.

So I wanted to be with Jeff. Which, if I'm frank, seemed only marginally more likely than being him. But I guess miracles do happen.


End file.
